Tres veces muerta
by Shatiossaka
Summary: Kagome lo ha perdido todo, va dando saltos por la vida sin riesgo a hacerse daño; ya nada puede ser peor. Pero un reencuentro con el pasado puede hacerle ver que no todo está completamente perdido para ella.
1. Prólogo

Lo iba a matar. Lo iba a matar lenta y dolorosamente hasta que no le quedara ni un miserable litro de sangre en el cuerpo.

Con solo la escasa toalla -dejada en el cuarto exclusivamente para hacerme rabiar- abrí de un portazo el baño, dispuesta a acabar con él.

No tuve que buscarle mucho, ahí estaba el muy…EJEM, apoyado en la puerta de su habitación y riéndose descaradamente. Le tenía ganas, muchas ganas.

-Sí, ríe mientras puedas.

Y corrí en su dirección con intenciones homicidas. Él debió prever mis movimientos porque se metió dentro e hizo peso contra la puerta. Tenía fuerza, más que yo, pero la ira nos hace extraordinariamente poderosos.

Cuando conseguí entrar giré el pestillo impidiendo su huida si se daba. Lo acorralara, no tenía forma de escapar a no ser que se tirara por la ventana. Y si se tiraba mis manos quedarían limpias, me haría un favor.

-Querido macho hormonal, sé que necesitas descargar tu adolescencia, pero quitarme la ropa no es una buena forma de que caiga rendida a tus pies. -Bufé subiendo la toalla. Pero si la subía me quedaba muy corta, y si la volvía a bajar era demasiado escotada. Definitivamente ir por ahí nada más que con una toalla no era cómodo ni cool. ¿¡Pero en qué estaba pensando!? Ni que fuera a salir a la calle con una cosa de esas. Fruncí el ceño aún más.

-Pues me siento obligado a decirte que te sienta demasiado bien para tu virginidad.

Me sonrojé y corrí hacia él, sentado en el suelo. Cogí impulso con la pierna derecha y la solté hacia delante con fuerza, dándole en toda la barriga. ¡Maldición, mis pobres deditos! este chico estaba duro... Pero no se esperaba que realmente lo fuera a golpear, y menos con tanta fuerza. Para algo iba yo al entrenamiento.

Eché mi pierna hacia atrás con intención de darle de nuevo, pero cuando estaba cerca de asestarle el golpe que contenía toda mi ira me agarró por el tobillo. Intenté deshacerme de él pero entonces se levantó poco a poco y mi pierna con él... y me sonrojé aún más, ¡ahora lo entendía!

-¡Maldito pervertido sin escrúpulos! Vas a morir, Inuyasha. - Crují mis nudillos y le propiné un golpe en el brazo. Afortunadamente me soltó, y mientras yo preparaba mi siguiente ataque él se quejaba por su muñeca.

Pero no sé cómo diantres hizo para sujetar la mano que iba dirigida a su mejilla y alzarla por encima de mi cabeza. Se me acercó terriblemente mucho. Yo lo quería condenadamente lejos. Por eso nos llevábamos tan mal. Dos personalidades completamente opuestas. Él, escandaloso y pervertido. Yo... discreta, pacífica e inocente. Aunque eso no se lo tragaba ni servidora.

¿¡A qué venían esos pensamientos!? ¡Estaba a punto de destrozarle!

Traté por todos los medios de soltar mi muñeca, pero el muy hombre de piedra no me lo permitiría.

-¡Suéltame, mastodonte! -grité moviéndome bruscamente, golpeando a ciegas con mi mano libre y piernas.

Se subió a mis pies descalzos y de allí ya no hubo quien lo sacase. Pero aún tenía la otra mano, ¡no estaba entre mis planes que se saliera con la suya!

-Kagome, esto sería más fácil si te estuvieses quietecita.

-Pues fíjate que quedarme quieta no es precisamente lo que tengo en mente.

Finalmente cogió mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos por mucho que yo traté de cerrarlos con mi recién descubierta fuerza de la ira.

Volvió a acercarse y retrocedí, o al menos esa fue mi intención hasta que conseguí darme cuenta que sería inútil, y me dejé caer al más puro estilo peso muerto.

Sus músculos se tensaron al tener que soportarme y no sé cómo demonios consiguió abrazarme de una forma que no pude mover los brazos. Aún hoy me pregunto cómo carajo hizo eso.

Se aproximó aún más y comencé a hacer fuerza hacia abajo, entonces por fin dejó mis pies en libertad para acercarse con una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo con el pretexto de mantenerse estable, supongo. Yo estaba tan inclinada que si me movía caería con él encima y eso sería muchísimo peor... ¿A ver, quién me mandaba meterme en su habitación? ¡Ah! Venganza era la única culpable.

-Inuyasha uno, Kagome cero. -Susurró muy cerca de mis labios. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, ¡no! No había que ser muy listos para saber qué vendría ahora.

¿Y cuándo había comenzado a contar las batallas? Si consistían en las veces que me besaba y yo le esquivaba entonces debería ser Kagome quince, como poco.

-¿Inuyasha? Es hora de cenar, cielo. - ¡Era mi madre! Estaba salvada, con el poco sentido de la privacidad que tenía entraría a narices, y el estúpido me tendría que soltar, entonces yo ganaría una vez más. Escuché el picaporte bajarse y a mi madre suspirar frustrada, ¿por qué no entraba? El color abandonó mi rostro. Yo y mis inútiles estupideces de fechar puertas, quería matarme y de paso matarlo a él. -¿Inu-kun?

-¡Solo un minuto más! -Gritó él para no preocuparla. ¿Qué confianzas eran esas? Levanté una ceja al tiempo que una bombilla se encendía. Si mi madre me escuchaba entraría aunque tuviera que tirar la puerta abajo.

-Inuyasha cero, Kagome dieciséis. -Le susurré antes de coger aire.- ¡Ma...!

Tarde. Muy tarde. Demasiado tarde. ¿Para qué le digo nada? Si me hubiese limitado a llamar a mi madre...

El muy traidor se aprovechó de que tenía la boca abierta para capturar mis labios sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Yo la cerré y mordí, pero ninguno de mis ataques le amedrentaron. Probé a separarme, pero a esas alturas ya sabía que sería inútil y bufé, analizando soluciones.

Mi aliento le hizo cosquillas, creo, por lo que se separó unos nanomilíetros para musitar contra mis labios.

-Vamos, Kagome, lo estás deseando y lo sabes. -Bufé de nuevo. Niño creído.

-Está bien, pero no tardes demasiado. -Suspiró mi madre desde fuera. ¿Aún seguía ahí? ¡Entonces todavía podía...!

No, no podía. ¿Acaso me leía los pensamientos? ¡Sal de mi cabeza! Me besó de nuevo y esta vez con lengua y todo. Yo, aunque colorada hasta las orejas, continuaba impasible, no le seguiría el juego, no lo haría aunque mi corazón siguiera latiendo de esa forma.

-Ahora voy, Higurashi-san. - Murmuró aprovechando que me había perdido en sus hechizantes orbes doradas, comenzando a caer en la tentación que él suponía para mí. ¡Ya me había pillado de nuevo!

Esta vez cuando se volvió a acercar cerré mis ojos y le seguí el ritmo, ¿para qué negarlo? Me encantaba que fuera así, supongo que en eso consiste querer a alguien.

Me pareció escuchar de lejos a mi madre diciendo:

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames mamá?

* * *

**A.N.**: Tengo ya algo planeado para continuar esto, porque NO ES UN ONE-SHOT, o lo que penséis que es, y prometo que es algo dramático... aunque ahora no lo parezca, ya veréis... Yo no digo nada, que tampoco me gusta que me spoileen. u3u

Aléh, esta autora se despide de la bola de paja que esté atravesando el desierto que es este fandom.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo soy una humilde autora que no duerme por las noches con el fin de escribir.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Abrí la puerta de entrada y me giré para mirar los ojos insípidos del que podía considerarse mi amigo más cercano. Él asintió, y al siguiente pestañeo salí de aquel lugar.

Hoy, como todos, era un día de esos en los que solamente me apetecía acurrucarme con una manta en el sofá y mirar películas románticas mientras me bebía mi chocolate casi frío.

Así que con esa promesa en mente aceleré mi paso por las concurridas calles principales de la ciudad. Tenía que darme prisa, me consolaba saber que mi piso quedaba bastante cerca de allí.

Mi estómago rugió, pero no le hice ni caso al escaparate repleto de chocolates de diferentes colores y nacionalidades que acababa de dejar atrás, no me cabía duda de que estarían riquísimos, pero lo que menos quería era llamar la atención, y desde luego si entraba en la tienda no era para llevarme solo un paquete.

La gente a mi alrededor se quejaba por el tiempo, como cada día. Yo con mis interminables capas de ropa apenas sentía la brisa, por lo que no comprendía sus lamentos.

Finalmente avisté entre el bullicio las escaleras de la puerta de entrada de mi humilde morada y corrí hasta alcanzar la manilla y estar segura dentro. Entonces me permití soltar un pequeño suspiro que se convirtió en niebla por el frío.

Llamé al ascensor, y me quejé al ver que aún debería esperar a que bajara justamente desde mi planta. Me consolé al pensar que quizás era Sango, que había llegado antes que yo.

Escuché el portal cerrarse a mis espaldas y me tensé. No quería compartir la cabina, y el maldito cacharro todavía iba por el cuarto piso.

-Buenos días, Kagome, hoy parece que refresca un poco más de lo normal, ¿no crees? Estoy seguro que pronto veremos nieve.

Me giré impasible hacia la voz, maldiciendo que fuera precisamente él, mi cerebro pensando una huida rápida.

-Señor Akitoki.

Intenté colarme por el pequeño hueco entre el pasillo y él, con mis recién descubiertas ansias de subir escaleras.

-Oh, vamos, tenemos casi la misma edad, te he dicho millones de veces que me llames Hôjo.

Un timbre y el inconfundible sonido de puertas abriéndose me hizo inmensamente feliz, por fin podría irse a su departamento y yo esperaría por el siguiente ascensor, claro que no contaba con que me empujara hacia dentro cuando las susodichas puertas empezaron a cerrarse de nuevo.

Alguien había llamado al elevador, así que sin problema ascendimos hasta el tercero, donde amablemente me excusé para seguir subiendo por mis propios medios.

Akitoki se acercó a estampar un beso en mi mejilla demasiado rápido como para siquiera darme cuenta de sus intenciones, y tan rápido como vino se fue. Yo solo corrí hacia las escaleras, y una vez allí abrí la puerta y subí con pocas ansias hasta el piso siete. Condenado fuera.

* * *

Tiré la mochila y me dejé caer en el sofá, las lágrimas amenazando con salir de las esquinas de mis ojos.

Entonces mi estómago me recordó que tenía hambre, y yo agradecía que no me lo hubiera recordado en el ascensor, o probablemente el chico se habría ofrecido a invitarme a comer. En el fondo no era malo, lo único es que había nacido hombre, lo que para mí era un problema.

Encontré unas galletas integrales algo blandas, pero me dio igual y las ingerí de todas formas.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en alguna parte del apartamento, pero me dediqué en cuerpo y alma a comer la galleta que tenía en la mano. Seguramente sería Sango, Shippo como mucho. Y hablando de mi amiga, ¿no era que llegara antes que yo? bueno, probablemente fuera solo el vecino.

Escuché un pitido y me preparé para el mensaje de voz, apostando diez mil yenes a que era Sango...

_-¡Ka-go-me!_

- ¡Y la ganadora de diez mil yenes en efectivo es Kagome Higurashi, tres hurras! - Comencé a saltar mientras buscaba el aparato.

- _Tengo una muy buena noticia, ¿por qué no coges el maldito teléfono? Ya es hora de que llegues a casa..._

- Hip, hip ¡hurra!

- _En fin... Miroku me ha pedido una cita, ¿no es genial? _

- ¡Ya era hora!

-_...por lo que esta noche no podré ir hasta tu casa. ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! _

- Hip, hip... ¿dónde se ha metido ese maldito cachivache? Esto no me gusta. Digo...¡hurra!

- _¿Peeero a que no sabes qué?- Alargó mucho la esa e. Pero, pero, pero. - ¡Kôga ha venido a la ciudad!_

-¿¡Kôga?!

- _¡El mismo, en persona!_ -Observé al teléfono, sospechando si estaba filtrándole a mi mejor amiga las burradas que yo decía. Pulsar el botón verde o no pulsar... - _Deberías llamarlo. Además, no está solo... _- No me gustaba ese tono – _Bueno... verás..._

-Hip, hip...

_-...¡vieneconInuyasha! _

Lo dijo tan rápido que tardé unos segundos en entenderla, mi gran victoria esfumada. Adiós dilema, botón verde, botón verde.

-¿Sango?

-_Hombre, ya era hora de que contestaras, solo me haces caso para lo que te interesa... -masculló, supuse que frunciendo su ceño._

-No cambies de tema.

-_¿Y qué quieres que te diga?_

-¿No sabes nada?

-_Absolutamente._

-Bien.

-_Bien._

-Voy a morir.

_-¡¿Otra vez?! _- gimió - _Escucha, las probabilidades de que te lo encuentres son bajísimas, como de un 3%._

-¿Tres? - berreé horrorizada.

-_Sí, bueno, puedes buscarlo, puede venir él o puede traerlo Kôga._

-¿¡Son amigos?!

_-Algo así... al menos eso es lo que aparentan. _

Me dejé caer al sofá de nuevo, mi cara seguramente pálida.

-Sango. No estoy preparada.

-_Lo sé. Y por eso no le verás._

-¡Pero a Kôga sí quiero verlo! Seguramente si le digo que nos veamos no se traiga a Inuyasha. Se llevaban bastante mal, ¿recuerdas? No creo que haya problema.

-_La verdad, me es un poco difícil imaginármelos tomando felizmente una taza de té de flores, pero oye, nunca se sabe, ha pasado mucho tiempo._

-Es igual, llamaré a Kôga, correré el riesgo, ¿qué puede ser lo peor que pase? Digo, algo que no haya pasado ya. - Reí sin ganas.

Silencio.

-Entonces está decidido, lo llamo. Pásalo bien en tu cita y acuérdate de todo para contármelo con detalle, ¡hasta luego!

_-¡Kago...! _

Y corté.

* * *

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- gritó, tras cerrar a puerta de un golpazo.

-¡Oe, mugriento!- Su ceño se relajó al oír la ducha, y se sentó para quitarse aquellos espantosos zapatos de pijo que le quedaban tres tallas pequeños.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en lo más alto del mueble, ¿por qué tenían uno? Eso para empezar. Inuyasha se había negado en redondo, la gente era demasiado molesta, pero tras una acalorada discusión acabaron decidiendo que solo Kôga contestaría siempre las llamadas. Y como todavía podía escuchar el agua caer, se tumbó en el suelo.

La persona al otro lado se cansó de insistir, y ya podía sentir al maldito acabando su "baño rejuvenecedor" a toda prisa mientras sonaba "la señal".

Suspiró.

-_Hmm... ¿Kôga? Soy yo otra vez. Olvidé decirte mi piso. Es el séptimo B.- _Inuyasha se quedó helado al oír la voz. No podía ser. No, no, era estúpido pensar que era ella, definitivamente se había vuelto loco. ¡¿Por qué se había callado?! Necesitaba asegurarse.- _...bueno, supongo que era eso. Hasta luego._

Era ella. O quizás definitivamente debían llevarlo a un manicomio.

Se levantó como impulsado por un resorte invisible y lo que vio le hizo sentirse ansioso. Era la dirección de Kagome. La cogió junto con las llaves y salió del apartamento. Volvió a entrar a toda prisa para calzarse los malditos zapatos, mientras su compañero se acercaba a él por el pasillo envuelto en una nube de vapor con un par de toallas.

-¿Has contestado? - preguntó incrédulo.

No respondió. Se puso su cazadora y dio un portazo de nuevo, dejando a Kôga bastante desconcertado.

* * *

Nada más dejar una taza sobre la mesa escuché el timbre sonar repetidamente. Reí internamente por las ansias que tenía de verme.

-¡Ya voy!

Me acerqué a abrir la puerta con un impulso que no supe identificar. Kôga seguía timbrado, cosa que me hizo fruncir el ceño.

-He dicho que ya voy, me vas a fastidiar el...

Nunca esperé realmente encontrarme con Inuyasha. O quizás sí. Quizás yo _sí _sabía que vendría, tenía la esperanza.

De todas formas no supe reaccionar, ni él tampoco. Desvié mi vista del dorado de sus ojos y él cambió de postura.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Para qué?

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Llegas tarde. - Y demostrando la gran cobarde que soy, cerré la puerta y apoyé en ella la espalda, con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Kagome! No he venido hasta aquí por nada, ¡me vas a escuchar, abre la puerta, maldita sea!- Lo pude sentir forzando la cerradura desde el otro lado. Me escurrí hacia abajo hasta quedar sentada, apretando los párpados.

-Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es... - Mi voz a duras penas se entendía. Me abracé las piernas.

-Escúchame. Si no me quieres abrir está bien, pero déjame al menos explicarme.

No sé cómo interpretó mi silencio. Lo noté moverse al otro lado, e imaginé que solo la puerta separaba nuestras espaldas.

-...- Cogió aire. - ¿Sabes qué? No creo que decirte la verdad vaya a cambiar a cambiar algo a estas alturas.

Tenía razón. ¿Ese hombre racional era Inuyasha? No le reconocía, supongo que con el tiempo la gente cambia.

-Solo... - golpeó la puerta. - Maldita sea, abre.

No lo hice y suspiró frustrado por el gesto.

-Solo que... al ver de nuevo tus ojos, a ti, sé... -lo podía imaginar girando la vista y sonrojarse. Me hizo sonreír. - Que aún te quiero, Kagome.

-Ha pasado tiempo, desde aquello no soy la misma. -Comenté.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pude verlo en tu mirada... pero tu esencia sigue ahí. Y a fin de cuentas eres Kagome, un día hicimos promesa, ¿te acuerdas?

No me acordaba.

-Supongo que no. De todas formas yo aún la mantengo, y lo haré siempre.

Se levantó y sentí muchísimo pánico, a tal escala que casi le dejo pasar.

-Ahora que te he encontrado no pienso dejarte. Nos vemos. - Rió. Y me mandó un beso. - Te quiero, acuérdate de eso, no pienso repetirlo más.

Y se fue. O eso me pareció al entreabrir la puerta. Pero seguía ahí y empujó la puerta con fuerza antes de darme tiempo a reaccionar. Me abrazó, me olió, me miró a los ojos llorosos y me besó. De nuevo, no puedo decir que todo aquello me sorprendió. Yo esperaba, _quería, _que lo hiciera. Pero muy en el fondo, solo para confirmarme aquello que yo ya sospechaba.

Entonces no hubo nada más que sus ojos, su dorado tan parecido al de mi amigo, su brillo, todo lo que me quería decir pero no se atrevía a expresar, el cariño que irradiaban, el perdón por tardar y una petición...

Estuve a punto, al mismísimo borde del acantilado de aceptar. Incluso mi boca ya estaba preparada para responder. Pero una parte mínima, casi enterrada en los últimos minutos, me hizo entrar en razón al final de la forma más cruel posible, con la verdad. Lloré por dentro, rompiéndome en mil pedazos y abriendo las heridas que creía cicatrizadas y muertas.

_¿Morir otra vez? No, gracias._

_-_No puedes quedarte a dormir.

En realidad quise decir que no quería que se quedara. Puede que aún le guardase un poco de compasión incluso después de todo lo que vivimos.

Sus brazos cayeron a sus lados como pesas de cien kilos. Miró sus pies y entonces me miró a mí. Cerró los ojos y unió su frente a la mía.

-No, lo has entendido mal. Solo quiero estar aquí, contigo, a tu lado, quiero verte dormir, quiero abrazarte y saber que nunca más volveré a perderte, quiero agarrarte de la mano para que me transportes al lugar de tus sueños. No quiero dormir por miedo a despertar. Ahora que te he vuelto a ver no te pienso sacar mi vista de encima.

Algo me subió a la garganta y por poco le suelto todo lo que sentía allí mismo. La pena es que yo ya no hacía esas cosas.

-Vete.

Lo dije de tal forma que no le quedó más remedio, y tras mirarme con todo el dolor del mundo, me besó la mejilla y se fue llevándose de nuevo una parte de mí.

Pero algo me reanimó al recordar sus palabras. Esa no iba a ser la última vez que le viera.

_Dijo lo mismo hace dos años._

* * *

**N.A: **A partir de ahora capítulos cortos a cambio de actualización rápida.

La verdad no tengo nada que decir, solo espero que os guste. Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
